Apprentice
by midnightyellow
Summary: A villain has literally been dropped on the Justice League's doorstep, one that has evaded capture for months with ease. What will Batman do when he takes off the villains mask, and who captured him in the first place? Rated T because this is my first uploaded story and I'm not sure about the grading system.


Batman stalked in too the viewing room of the interrogation room. They had a newer villain in there who had been robbery banks, jewelry stores, Mansions and even the broke in too jail in the past month. He had been very successful with it too even the top justice leaguer's had trouble capturing him. In fact they hadn't he was dropped by the door step of the public league head quarters. He had his hand cuffed behind his back, was tied up in chains, and they think a sedative was used too when who ever took him down did. He was fully awake when the leaguer's found him though, and he was cussing up a storm trying to break free of his bonds.

He fought them all the way though, and he means all the way. From the front steps of the head quarters to the front of the zata beam he was kicking, squirming and even biting. Martian man hunter had to knock him out for fear he would hurt himself if he struggled too much which was becoming more and more likely.

They had immediately taken him to the interrogation room, knowing that once they took the chains off moving him would end badly. Now he was handcuffed to the table with hand cuffs that had an activation code, a normal key, and a finger print scanner to unlock. He was awake now though this time he was cussing silently instead of screaming at the top of his lungs. He didn't even try too hid the fact that he was trying to break the code on the hand cuffs, he just started typing in numbers and hack codes.

"Have you tried taking off his mask yet?" Batman asked scaring the crap out of the Flash who was standing next to the one way mirror looking at the Villain.

"Yeah, once" Flash said recovering from the shock, "Black Canary tried but he flipped her over the table with his feet. We cuffed his feet to the chair too after that, but decided to wait for you to unmask him."

"Did you get a name?" Batman asked glaring at the Villain through the glass as if he could see him glare.

"Um… he said he goes by Apprentice. Weird name if you ask me." Flash shrugged.

He continued to glare sizing up the boy, he obviously was a boy. His was short in stature with a strong but thin build, and his voice hadn't broke yet either. Some of his cussing came out a lot higher pitched then it would have if it had been a man under that mask.

"Hey Bat brain are you going to come in and talk to me or just keep staring at me through the glass?" The Criminal asked looking directly at Batman as he said it.

Batman entered the room directly after that, "Nice trick kid." He said with no amusement in his voice drawing emphases on the word "kid".

"Thanks," He said you could practically see the smirk through his mask, "Good job on figuring out my age but The Flash could have figured that out."

Batman just grunted at that, "Do you know the charges your facing?"

"Of course I do I'm the one who committed the crimes, didn't I?" The villain said with ease, if he hadn't been bound hand and feet he would have propped his feet up on the table at that moment.

"Good then we can skip that, I want to know who captured you." Batman cut to the chase.

"Why do you want to send them a thank you card."

"Who?" Batman growled.

"Sorry my lips are sealed," He held up his palms and shrugged," too bad for you."

"Why."

"Because I want to have my revenge on them and I can't do that if your friends with them now can I? I can only take on so many super idiots at a time. I am only human you know!"

Batman decided to move on from this question to another, measuring his reactions more than trying to get a real answer from him, "Why choose the name apprentice?"

The criminal stopped and seemed to think for a bit, "Nah, not gonna tell you'd psycho analyze me to death."

Batman glared at him again, but the boy just laughed, "Oh I should probably let you know the Batglare doesn't work on me."

He continued to glare at him though as he continued his line of questioning, "How many places have you robbed."

"Enough to make you mad obviously."

"Where did you get your weapons, your costume?"

"Wal-Mart, Targets stuff breaks to easily."

"How did you learn your moves."

"5th grade karate class."

"Do you know how many people you've injured?" That finally gave Batman the reaction he was looking for, to judge his humanity. The criminals demeanor dropped looking like the kid he was instead of a pompous adult. It was only for a moment though, then he muttered something and sat up straight again.

He looked around the room and started to whistle carnival music. Batman stared at the strange young man.

He gained more confidence as he did seeing Batman's demeanor show slight confusion, barely noticeable if you didn't have a trained eye.

"Hhmmm don't you just love the circus? All the lights and sounds, the smell of popcorn in the air. It's really magical isn't it?"

Batman had no idea where the boy was going with this but listened intently hopping to learn something about him. The boy picked up whistling again with a thought full look on his face.

"You know before I started being what I am today, I wanted to be a super hero. I always that you would have to be something like a circus performer to do all the stunts you guys do." He leaned forward a bit looking Batman straight in the eyes, "Like your little side kick boy wonder, man he could do any of the circus jobs he wanted too. He could have been a big star if he joined up."

Batman tensed up a bit, and tried to drill holes through the boy head with his eyes, "Were not here to talk about him, were talking about you."

The criminal sighed, "But I'm so boring he's so much fun to talk about, what was his name cardinal, blue jay, night hawk?"

"Robin." Batman answered without meaning too.

"Oh right his name "was" Robin. You lost him didn't you? You don't know where he went he could have ran away, could have been kidnapped. The only thing for sure is that he's gone and you can't find him."

Batman was getting angry to angry to let this situation go on, so he stood up from his chair to leave.

"I know!" The criminal spoke like he had an idea which made Batman stop at the corner of the table, "I bet he became a villain just. To. Piss. You. off." The criminal put as much venom in too his voice as humanly possible, the words last five words practically being spat in the Bats face.

Batman lost it at that, he grabbed hold of the villains head and smacked it against the table then ripped off his mask.

The villain kept his head down and he started to chuckle a couple drops of blood dripping down from his nose as he did. It went on and on growing his strength until it was a full on joker style laugh. Batman had realized what he had done and backed away from the boy.

"You always did fly of the handle to easily Batsy." The Criminal said from behind his mess of long hair that covered his face, "And without me around who's here to stop you?"

The boy lifted his head and smiled a big smile with blood coming from his probably broken nose on to his teeth. It wasn't some random kid off the street though, Robin stared back at him with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Hi Bruce. Did you miss me?"

Batman stood there stunned by the boy, his partner in front of him, he couldn't move, he could barely think.

"I have to say that I think it's the last option as to why I ran away. Don't you agree?" Robin laughed the sick laugh again, "I mean it's pretty obvious, right?"

He waited for an answer but he didn't get one so he continued to speak, "What? Do you want to believe this isn't me? That I'm doing this for some undercover work? That I haven't gone off the deep end? Face it Brucy I'm not playing for your side anymore."

Batman tensed at this.

"I'm just a pawn right now in this big game of chess we play, a little black pawn with a little black heart. But I'll move up, maybe someday I'll be a knight like you are, except not so white. Heck maybe I'll even try to be King or Queen. You know the queens get to have all the fun?"

"No you won't." Batman said even though he was shaken it was said with authority.

"Yes, yes I think I'll try. And do you know the only way you and your idiotic team can stop me? Kill me or have Man hunter lobotomize me, because I plan to be as great as the Joker at escaping prison, just better at staying out of it. Anytime you put me in I'll just get out.

"No you won't!" Batman screamed in his face well slamming his hands down on the table.

"You can't stop me from doing it, now can you? Unless like I said you kill me or make me a vegetable, because I enjoy this, it's fun." He smiled a Robin smile this time and it broke Batman's heart.

"Who did this too you, why are you like this?" Batman asked no pleaded for him to tell the truth.

"No one did anything to me, I'm this way because it's fun, because I got tired of being the good guy. I'm doing this to piss you off." He stood up to glare at Batman across the table as he yelled these things.

"Robin." Batman wrapped his arms around his son and tried to give him a hug, "I'm sorry we'll fix you."

Robin didn't struggle in the hug he just let it happen as his hand worked on the hand cuffs he feet already free.

"I don't know what happened but we'll fix it." Batman said again.

Robin hugged back this time when his hands were free, it didn't even register to Batman that Robin had been handcuffed a minute ago.

"I don't need to be fixed." The statement caught Batman off guard giving Robin the time to nail him in the face with his fist. "That was really stupid of you Batman, letting your guard down around the enemy. What have you gone soft in my absence? Sad day, sad day." Robin sent a kick flying straight to Batman's gut, which he blocked.

"I'm not going to fight you Robin." He growled.

"Good. This should be a cake walk then." Robin flew at his mentor fist first aiming for his head then switched to a kick to the body catching Batman unaware. " Do you know how many guys like me have dreamed of being able to do this to you. To have free rein to beat you up without you retaliating?"

"You are not like them." Batman stood his ground as robin paced around him, whistling again.

"No your right, I'm worse." Robin said then went in to a quick attack again slamming his elbow in to the front of his chest.

"Robin no," The dark night gasped out as he caught his breath.

"Batman yes."Robin mocked the man, "Oh and I would appreciate it if you didn't call me Robin, I'm not robin anymore I'm Apprentice."

"You being insane Robin. Stop this act now and I can help you." Batman pleaded.

"I told you I'm not Robin," Apprentice said in a sing song voice at first then his voice changed in to utter seriousness," I killed Robin a while ago, he's not around anymore and he'll never be coming back I promise you that."

Batman had to end this before things got worse, with lighting quick movements he tried to subdue his son. It was to no avail though he was going easy and Apprentice was not. In one quick movement he grabbed a pressure point and squeezed making Batman fall to the ground completely unconscious. As he hit the floor, Robin slipped on a spare domino mask he had in his pocket. There really was no use for a full mask now that they knew who he was. Just as he did the rest of the league burst through the door Flash first fallowed by Superman, Wonder Women and Martian Man Hunter.

"I just took down Batman who wants to fight me next?" Robin said arms motioning towards Batman's unmoving body," You know I've always wanted to try taking on the boy scout."

Robins Joker like laugh filled the room as the team stood in shock, "Any takers?" He asked again, then felt his brain going fuzzy he knew exactly what they were doing.

"Hey that's cheating." He protested as he fell asleep under Man Hunters power.


End file.
